The position of stamps
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Christophe conocía a Gregory, el inglés era un perfeccionista, y no había manera alguna de que se hubiese equivocado al mandarle las cartas con los timbres postales de cabeza *fluffy gregstophe* *basado en the language of stamps"


_Buenas madrugadas gente :) vuelvo ésta vez con un pequeño Gregstophe, porque hace mucho que no escribía uno y de hecho, éste fic nació inspirado en un post en tumblr en el que se hablaba sobre las estampillas y como la posición de la plantilla tiene un significado y lo único que pensé cuando seguí leyendo fue, Gregory haría eso porque seguro sabe sobre mensajes codificados y sería romántico y Christophe estaría con cara de "bro, what the fuq" pero también lo haría. Ni si quiera intente evitarlo, lo escribí como salió de mi mente, lo cual explica porque es tan mal fic, pero necesitamos mas Gregstophe por aquí, o al menos mas Gregory dominante y Christophe siendo tan adorable y abrazable como un erizo bebé, son las cuatro de la mañana y no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy escribiendo (yey insomnio, hace mucho que no pasaba), ignoren el comentario anterior les dejo el link con el artículo completo de las estampillas en caso de que quieran saber mas, de verdad es muy interesante, espero les guste y dejen comentarios :)_

www. nytimes 2005/08/15/ ?_r =3&ex=1281758400&en= 5fd5db52baa751d0&ei= 5090&partner= rssuserland&emc= rss

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy Central.

* * *

**The position of stamps**

**By thetalentlesswriter**

* * *

Gregory Fields era británico, inteligente, molesto y pulcro, o al menos esas eran las palabras con las que Christophe Delorne lo describía cuando alguien nuevo en el campo le preguntaba sobre su compañero de trabajo; sabía que podía utilizar otras palabras, que había mas en Gregory que esos adjetivos, que si debía describir a Gregory, debía describirlo en toda su complejidad, en aquella manera fría de hablar, pero su manera pasional de trabajar, como si cada misión fuese a ser la última, en como parecía ser un autómata la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que si uno era parte del selecto grupo de personas en las que confiaba, el inglés resultaba ser la persona mas afectuosa del mundo, tanto, que empalagaba.

Pero Christophe jamás diría eso, antes tendrían que apuntarle con un arma, o lanzarlo a los perros, porque Christophe era un tipo duro de roer, de muy pocas palabras, y huía de toda muestra de afecto; una parte de él se enorgullecía de ser tan simple, no había misterios en su personalidad, ni tics o hábitos que te mantenían toda la noche pensando, lo que veías era lo que obtenías; Gregory era complejo, como un cubo rubick , todas las piezas estaban ahí, solo se debía tener la paciencia para descifrarlo; Christophe se enorgullecía aun mas por ser el único en entender a Gregory tan bien.

Tal vez fue por eso que se extraño cuando en su buzón encontró una carta de Gregory, la carta no era lo extraño, ambos se escribían a menudo, el medio escrito era su medio infalible para comunicarse, era casi tan obsoleto, que sabían que los gobiernos ya no se molestaban en revisar su información. Lo que si le pareció poco común fue la posición de la estampilla sobre el papel del sobre, Fields era un hombre demasiado perfeccionista, cuando se encargaba del papeleo e investigación de sus clientes, se aseguraba que todo estuviera ordenado, separaba cada sección por colores, tenía apiladas carpetas sobre los estantes de su oficina de manera cronológica, e inclusive, antes de si quiera salir de casa, se aseguraba que todo en el luciese planchado y profesional; Gregory era la clase de persona que planeaba todo meticulosamente, incluyendo una carta, y el francés no entendía como es que la estampilla del sobre estaba ligeramente torcida hacia la izquierda.

_Trop bizarre _pensó, mientras miraba la estampilla de un extraño país de medio oriente; abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta, era lo de siempre, el mensaje con palabras extrañas que ambos habían "inventado" por seguridad: "_Topo, todo va bien, el campo ésta a salvo y parece no haber plagas, pronto volveré con la cosecha. Atentamente, Yardale", _el mensaje era críptico, pero Christophe entendía su contenido a la perfección: _"Christophe, la misión va bien, no hay peligro, volveré pronto a casa, Gregory"._

El francés dejó de pensar en la estampilla y prefirió pasarse el tiempo releyendo la carta, fijándose en la letra manuscrita de Gregory, en la perfección de cada trazo, Gregory le había dicho una vez que las letras eran como dibujos, y que merecían el tiempo y dedicación que uno le dedicaría a una obra, el francés nunca estuvo de acuerdo, a él no le importaba mucho la disciplina para lograr una letra legible y perfecta, sabía escribir, y con eso le bastaba; con personalidades tan distintas, con maneras tan diferentes de ver al mundo, Christophe no entendía en como ellos dos había terminado siendo compañeros de equipo, o peor, una pareja sentimental, Gregory insistía en que se balanceaban, en que uno contrarrestaba los defectos del otro, pero resaltando lo mejor de sus personalidades, Christophe solo creía que simplemente había sido un error en el trabajo, un error que no quería arreglar.

La semana siguiente el mismo incidente de la estampilla volvió a suceder; solamente que en aquella ocasión, se dio cuenta que no había ningún error, porque no había manera alguna de que Gregory hubiese puesto una estampilla de cabeza por error, abrió la carta de manera desesperada, pensando que el rubio estaba enfermo o algo peor, pero el mensaje era el mismo que el de la vez anterior, con la misma prolija letra: "_Topo… campo…cosecha…Yardale"; _suspiró, todo parecía ir bien, y sin embargo, los pajarillos de cabeza en la estampilla le molestaban, Gregory tenía alguna intención con aquel gesto, pero él no lo podía entender, era otro misterio del rubio, uno mas que tendría que descifrar.

Durante el mes, llegaron cuatro cartas, una por semana, y todas ellas llegaron prolijas como siempre, mas con las estampillas de cabeza; a la única conclusión a la que el francés había llegado era que Gregory lo hacia para joderlo, pues solamente él notaría las estampillas y no las asociaría a un error o un habito recién adquirido, Chritophe siempre veía mas allá, y seguro el inglés se estaba divirtiendo con la idea del francés, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un cigarrillo en mano y una expresión confundida mientras miraba el sobre, intentado encontrarle explicación a algo sin significado alguno.

Gregory volvió a casa una mañana, dos días después de que llegase la última carta, lucía bronceado, probablemente por todos los viajes que tuvo que hacer en medio oriente, cerrando un trato con alguna mafia o familia real que estuviese por ahí; sus ojos azules brillaron cuando vieron a Christophe, quien no se había bañado y seguía aun medio dormido, el inglés corrió a abrazarlo, levantándole del piso por segundos.

-God, I missed you- susurró, besando de manera veloz y suave la mejilla del francés.

-Oui, Oui- dijo Christophe irónicamente, mas in malicia alguna, lo cual se traducía en un "yo también te extrañe" -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Todo salió bien, hablé con uno de los príncipes de Dubai, no puedo recordar su nombre, y aunque lo hiciese, no podría pronunciarlo, quiere deshacerse de uno de sus socios, creen que les está robando dinero, y tu sabes que nada los enoja mas que no obtener ganancias-

-Y supongo que en esa parte entro yo- interrumpió Christophe, así funcionaba su negocio, Gregory era la logística, el representante, el abogado, el negociador, Christophe se encargaba de la parte divertida, viajes todo pagado, encargarse de un par de bastardos.

-Yes, indeed my petit taupe, un trabajo rápido y sin mucho problema, en Mónaco, además de que nos están pagando muy bien- Susurró el inglés pasando sus manos entre el cabello castaño del chico, a Christophe no le importaba mucho el aspecto económico en esos instantes, simplemente se dejo guiar por Gregory, juntando sus labios contra los de él, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían su espalda, habían estado separados por mes y medio, lo cual para ellos era como una eternidad. No se dio cuenta en que momento ambos terminaron en la habitación, con su ropa tirada en el piso, y con Gregory sobre él, canturreando "I love you" mientras Christophe rodeaba la cintura del rubio con sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo hasta que ambos terminaron llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

-Je t'aime- susurró Christophe al oído de Gregory, ambos respiraban pesadamente, y Christophe se sentía increíblemente exhausto.

-Realmente te extrañé, seis semanas sin ti, sin escucharte, escribiendo siempre el mismo mensaje, deberíamos cambiarlo de alguna manera- sugirió, fue entonces que Christophe recordó las cartas, las estampillas de cabeza, y su curiosidad le carcomió de manera inmediata.

-Gregory, tengo que preguntarte algo- el rubio asintió mientras que sus labios rozaban su cuello.

-En las cartas, bien, comenzaste a mandar las estampillas al revés, te conozco, sé que no fue un error, ¿significa algo o solo estabas jodiendo conmigo?-

-¿No lo investigaste?-

-Non, pensé que era la segunda- Gregory separo sus labios de su piel, apoyándose con sus dos manos para mirarle a los ojos, azul zafiro se encontró con café oscuro, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió al francés de manera abrupta.

-Significa te amo, durante años anteriores, la gente le dio significado a la posición de las estampillas, como un código, colocarla ligeramente hacía la extrañe significa "te deseo", mientras que pegarla al revés significa te amo-

De todas las cosas que Christophe esperaba que fuese aquel código, "te amo" era definitivamente una inesperada.

-Esa es la cosa mas cursi que haya escuchado jamás, y he estado contigo desde niño- el inglés se rió, mientras besaba de nuevo los labios de su novio.

Christophe tomó el vuelo a Mónaco una semana después, tenía dos semanas para cumplir su misión, pero el planeaba hacerlo lo mas pronto posible; el hotel en que se hospedaba era lindo, localizado frente al carísimo "loft" de su objetivo, el cual había decidido pasar un par de lindos días con su amante. Christophe le escribió a Gregory el mismo día en que llegó, redactando el mismo mensaje de siempre, sin embargo, pegó el timbre postal de su carta al revés.

* * *

_Siento que debí esperar un momento en que estuviese mas lucida para subir este fic, para redactarlo y luciese decente, estuve tan hyper ésta madrugada que hasta imagen le hice, god i'm a casa, en fin, si fue de su agrado, dejen comentario, si no, también, que sea recordatorio que no debo subir nada a las cuatro de la madrugada._

_Nos leemos_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
